A la orilla del lago
by Sherry Furude
Summary: De noche, el lago de Hogwarts es un lugar romántico donde los haya. Harry lo sabe de primera mano... en concreto, de la de cierto Slytherin... Drarry para el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Suave lime.


**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, lugares... **pertenecen** **única y exclusivamente a J. K.** **Rowling. **Yo sólo los he tomado prestados. Si fueran míos... para empezar, la pareja Draco/Harry sería canon. Y Albus/Gellert, y Remus/Sirius... XD

**DISCLAIMER 2: **Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black0".

**¡ATENCIÓN!, WARNING!, ACHTUNG!: **Este fic habla de la relación romántica entre dos **hombres.** Es decir, **slash**. Lo diré una única vez:** si no te gusta, no leas** y punto, pero luego no me vengas con quejas. Avisado quedas.

* * *

**¡Hola! Konnichiwa! Hello! Salut! Hallo! ¡****Aquí vuelve una vez más Sherry Furude, lista para el ataque (ahora saludando también en alemán; conquistaré el mundo, juasjuasjuas)! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Me habéis echado de menos XD?**

**En esta ocasión os traigo un fic... sí, otro fic para un reto. Y sí, slash. Pero con una importante novedad... ¡es un Drarry! :D. A decir verdad, es una pareja que siempre me ha gustado (soy fan acérrima del Drarry), aunque nunca había escrito nada acerca de ella. Y... ¡****voilà**!, como caído del cielo llegó el reto temático. En cuanto lo vi me apunté sin pensarlo ni un segundo... y aquí estoy. El fic me fue fácil de escribir; no tardé más que uno o dos días en tenerlo terminado, revisado y retocado. Sin embargo, hasta hoy no lo he publicado. ¿La razón? Os la resumiré en una palabra: pereza. Soy demasiado perezosa. Pero hoy al fin mi sentido común ha tomado las riendas y me he animado a subirlo.

**Así pues, aquí os lo dejo. Deseando que os guste y mandándoos muchos besos se despide**

**Sherry Furude **

* * *

**A la orilla del lago**

En un cielo del color de la tinta y salpicado de pequeñas estrellas, la luna brillaba con un fuerte resplandor plateado. A sus pies, el agua del lago batía contra la orilla, haciendo un suave ruido. Harry cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor a hierba fresca.

-Un lugar precioso, ¿no te parece?

Al oír aquella voz, Harry abrió los ojos y miró a quien había hablado. Estaba junto a él, sobre la hierba. La luz de la luna caía sobre su rostro, dando un tono plateado a su pálida piel y arrancando reflejos a su pelo.

-Aunque dudo que me hayas traído aquí sólo para admirar el paisaje –repuso Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

-Chico listo, chico listo…

El pulso de Harry se aceleró cuando vio la mano acercarse y tomar su rostro. Ambos fueron acercándose poco a poco… casi podía sentir su aliento en la cara… entreabrió los labios…

-¡Harry! ¡Harry, despierta de una vez!

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado en su cama, sudando y acalorado. La luz del Sol entraba por las ventanas del dormitorio y le calentaba el rostro. Frente a él, a contraluz, el muchacho distinguió la alta figura de su amigo Ron. Aunque su cara no era más que un borrón color carne, Harry adivinó por su tono de voz que estaba algo enfadado.

-¿Q-qué…? –tartamudeó mientras tanteaba a ciegas en busca de sus gafas.

-¡Ya era hora de que te despertaras! ¡Llevo un cuarto de hora llamándote! –se quejó.

Finalmente, Harry se puso las gafas y el entorno a su alrededor se definió. Al momento constató que Ron y él eran las únicas personas en el dormitorio.

-¡Todos se han ido a desayunar ya! –informó Ron- ¡Así que vístete rápido si no quieres llegar tarde y que no quede nada!

-Ah… s-sí…

Mientras se vestía, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en el sueño que había tenido. Todo había sido tan real… tan deliciosamente real… ¡Cuánto desearía que se cumpliera…! ¡Hacía al menos dos semanas que no se veían a solas! No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar su último encuentro; sus besos, sus caricias, su voz susurrante en el oído, su tibio aliento…

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Ron cuando casi habían llegado al Gran Comedor- Estás muy callado.

Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Justo en ese momento traspasaron el umbral y se escuchó un grito:

-Eh, Potter, ¿se te han pegado las sábanas?

Al escucharlo, el muchacho levantó la vista. En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy y su pandilla reían a carcajadas. Harry notó cómo se sonrojaba, pero se limitó a ignorarlos y continuar andando. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó, giró la cabeza y comprobó que Malfoy seguía riendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Vaya, Potter, has llegado a la hora! Me sorprende…

Haciendo caso omiso de las risas de Draco, Harry entró en silencio al aula de Pociones y buscó con la vista a Hermione.

-Ignóralo, Harry –oyó que susurraba Ron en su oído.

-¿Qué creéis, chicos? –continuó Draco girándose hacia Crabbe y Goyle- ¿Llegará Potter tarde a la siguiente clase, o no?

-Calla de una vez, Malfoy –contestó el pelirrojo mientras Harry y él se sentaban.

-Calla tú, Weasley –espetó el Slytherin- ¿Acaso cara-rajada es tan nenaza que no es capaz de defenderse por sí solo? ¿Lo eres, Potter?

Incapaz de resistir más tiempo, Harry finalmente levantó la vista y miró a Draco. Con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la corbata medio desanudada, tenía la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, como si nada de aquello fuera con él. En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, el Gryffindor notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Draco enarcó una ceja rubia y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara de nuevo.

-¿Qué, Potter? –insistió sin apartar la mirada- ¿Tienes las agallas suficientes, o no?

Sin embargo, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, el profesor Snape entró por la puerta. Con un movimiento suyo de varita, la pizarra se rellenó sola y todos comenzaron a trabajar en silencio.

Justo cuando acababa de añadir unas gotas de sangre de salamandra a su poción, Harry vio cómo algo caía junto a su caldero. Era una pelotita de pergamino. La agarró disimuladamente y la desenrolló bajo la mesa. Entre pequeños dibujos, fórmulas de hechizos y rayones de tinta, unas cuantas palabras escritas con prisas destacaban en negro sobre la superficie amarillenta:

_Esta noche, después de la cena, junto al lago. _

-¿Pasa algo, Harry? –preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

-Ah… nada –contestó mientras se guardaba la nota en un bolsillo y sonreía- Nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquella noche, después de cenar, Harry se las ingenió para no subir a la Sala Común con los demás miembros de Gryffindor. Tras esperar un rato tras una esquina, se puso la capa invisible y salió corriendo hacia los terrenos.

Cuando llegó, él ya estaba allí. Se encontraba sentado en la orilla, sobre el césped, los zapatos rozando el agua. La luz de la luna arrancaba destellos blanquecinos de su pelo perfectamente peinado. Harry se quitó la capa y la guardó bajo la túnica.

-¿Has esperado mucho? –habló por fin.

Al momento, Draco se giró y Harry sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. El joven Slytherin sonrió, curvando sus finos y sedosos labios en una invitación.

-No mucho –contestó mientras el Gryffindor se sentaba a su lado- Aunque la última vez tardaste menos…

-Filch rondaba por los pasillos –se excusó Harry.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk…-chasqueó la lengua Draco mientras tomaba el rostro del chico con una mano- Ésa no es excusa… ¡Nadie hace esperar a Draco Malfoy!

-Pues la próxima vez quedamos en la torre de Gryffindor –repuso Harry, algo sonrojado por el contacto con la suave piel del muchacho.

-¿Para qué, para que Granger o Weasley nos pillen? –enarcó una ceja y soltó la cara del moreno- Ni hablar. ¿Acaso no te gusta este sitio?

-Pues claro…

-¿Más, o menos que yo?

Aquella pregunta dejó a Harry totalmente descolocado. Sin embargo, antes de poder pensar siquiera una respuesta, Draco lo tiró al suelo y colocó su rostro sobre el chico, de modo que el tibio aliento del Slytherin le hizo cosquillas cuando dijo:

-Aunque claro, ¿para qué pregunto? Está claro que yo te gusto más.

Y, sin decir una palabra más, lo besó. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos en un primer momento, pero al poco fue entrecerrándolos, dejándose llevar. Los labios de Draco eran suaves y sabían a manzana; de mientras, su húmeda lengua recorría frenética cada rincón de la boca del joven Gryffindor. Harry le devolvió el beso, entrelazando su lengua con la de él. Antes de darse cuenta, sus manos recorrían el rostro, el cuello y el pecho del Slytherin y luchaban por desabrocharle la camisa. Sin embargo, cuando apenas había desabrochado tres botones, Draco se levantó repentinamente.

-¿Adónde vas tan deprisa? –preguntó. Estaba sonrojado y tenía la camisa abierta; bajo la luz de la luna, su piel parecía incluso más pálida de lo habitual.

-Yo… -intentó excusarse Harry entre jadeos. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

-¿Quizá… -tanteó el Slytherin y, mientras se agachaba hasta quedar su rostro otra vez encima del de Harry, dirigió una mano a su pantalón- hacia aquí? –preguntó agarrando su entrepierna.

Harry, colorado como un tomate, dejó escapar una sonrisa tímida. Draco acercó sus labios al oído del muchacho y susurró:

-Porque yo también me muero por llegar ahí…

Y, con determinación, agarró la entrepierna del Gryffindor.

-Hum… ¿vamos a llegar? –cuestionó Harry.

-¿Tú que crees?

Harry metió una mano en el pantalón del muchacho y sonrió.

-Que sí –susurró.

-Diez puntos para Gryffindor…

A la mañana siguiente, Harry Potter volvió a despertarse tarde. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, Draco Malfoy cuestionó en voz alta si el famoso Potter no estaría quedándose despierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Luego sonrió. Harry también.


End file.
